


Better Than Fiction

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, hongjoong honey im so sorryy, kind of, they don't go all the way dw kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: It's normal that idols read what their fans write about them, right? At least that's what Yunho keeps telling himself because he definitely enjoys reading certain things way too much.





	Better Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> hi, yes, me again. I managed to finish this in only two days, which is kind of incredible, i still can't believe it myself. It was written on my phone so there's bound to be typos and mistakes, I'm sorry for that. Not beta's, proof-read etc.
> 
> leave a comment if you like this? idk.

 

 

The sky is still pretty dark when Hongjoong wakes up. He's drenched in sweat and the blanket suddenly feels heavy and suffocating. He throws it off of him and sits up, only hearing the dull thump as the blanket hits the floor.  
His heart is still beating like crazy against his ribs and he's out of breath. It takes him a while to make sure he's awake and safe. Here it goes again, stupid nightmares.

 

Honestly, he should go back to sleep. It's only two in the morning, as he finds out once he unlocks his phone, and it's their day off. He can sleep as much as he wants. Except he can't, because the nightmare is still heavily present in the back of his mind and he sees it every time he closes his eyes.Usually, he'd annoy Seonghwa, keep him awake with him, but the older, as well as most of the group, went home to spend the rare few days off with their families.  
The only one who stayed here is Yunho. Hongjoong really doesn't want to wake the younger up and bother him..but Yunho offered him cuddles earlier that day - or, actually, the previous day - and he could really use some cuddles now.So he gets up, still pretty much dazed and tired, and tiptoes to Yunho's room through the dark and quiet apartment, his bare feet sounding loud against the wooden floor, quietly opening the door just to find the younger boy laying on his stomach,  staring into his phone with his earphones in, wide awake. Hongjoong relaxes, smiles at how cute the boy looks, all focused on whatever he is doing, and clears his throat.   
Startled, Yunho locks the phone and hides it under his pillow. The leader chuckles at that. "What are you doing?""Nothing!" Yunho replies, panicked. Without the light from Yunho's phone, the room is dark, but Hongjoong is pretty sure Yunho's blushing."You don't have to embarrassed that you were watching porn. We all do that. Seonghwa even does that with  _me in the room!_ " he frowns at the memory and turns the lights on. He was right, Yunho  _is_ blushing. Not even his giant hands covering his eyes from the harsh light can hide that."I wasn't watching porn," Yunho pouts, fishing his phone from under the pillow, checking the time and then placing it next to him. "I was reading.""Sure you were," the leader chuckles again, shuffling closer to Yunho's bed. "Can I... Sleep here with you?"  
Without a word, the younger moves to make room for Hongjoong's small body to fit on the twin bed. The older of the two slips under the covers with him, turning onto his side so he's facing the younger who smiles at him and runs his fingers through Hongjoong's hair, lightly scratching his scalp. "Bad dreams again?"  
Hongjoong hums, too content and relaxed to actually speak up. Yunho really does give the best cuddles.  
"Do you want to talk about it?""No," Hongjoong immediately replies, pulling Yunho closer to him. He never talks about it, there's nothing to talk about, really. And he's definitely not going to bother Yunho with it. "But you can tell me about the  _book_ you were reading."He can feel Yunho stiffen in his arms. It's actually kind of funny to Hongjoong that he was so adamant about not watching porn,but reacts this way when asked about it. "Well .. that's probably not the best idea.""You're completely right, you should read it to me instead," Hongjoong smiles, teasing, and Yunho's eyes widen."Oh...uhm...okay. I'll just...go turn off the light."When he's back, he unlocks his phone and cuddles up to Hongjoong again. "Should I... start from the beginning?""No, it's fine," Hongjoong peaks at Yunho's phone and really, it is just a website with a lot of text. He really was reading. "Just... just continue from where you stopped."  _I just want to listen to your voice anyway,_ he thinks but doesn't say out loud, because  _reasons._ He sees Yunho scrolling through the text so he grabs his wrist and takes the phone from him, ignoring the panicked, almost terrified  _"_ _mmmhgg_ _"_ sound Yunho lets out.  
The older swats his hands away, looking at the text, reading it on his own, to see what's so bad about it that Yunho wanted to skip it. _His hair looked especially good that day, both on stage and off, but nothing could compare to how his locks looked gripped in his hand, the color contrasting to his pale skin, all the while his sinful lips let out the filthiest moans._ Hongjoong rolls his eyes. So he wasn't watching porn, he was  _reading_ it. Is he so panicked because this is about two guys? Hongjoong couldn't care less, honestly. In a way, it surprised him, but he's also had the biggest crush on Yunho, for so long, so this is all good news to him.Then a word catches his eyes. His name. He saw his name. _"Come on, Hongjoong. Be a good boy for me, will you," Yunho says right into his ear, brushing his lips against his earlobe, watching the hairs on his neck stand up. Be bites down on the soft flesh. "Try to keep quiet. We don't want others to hear, do we?"_ It's about him.Not only it's about him, but it's about  _Yunho_ _and him._ He looks at the younger boy who looks like he's about to throw up and piss himself from fear. His eyes are wide and he's not even touching Hongjoong anymore. There's no  _I can explain_ because Yunho is smart and he knows that he can't.  
"Why..." He clears his throat, trying to stay focused but his brain does that thing where it pictures the scene he read and Hongjoong wants to dissolve. "Why were you reading that?" Honestly, he doesn't expect an answer. There's really nothing Yunho can say to save this situation from being awkward."I... I read more," Yunho finally speaks up, his tone still panicked. "About us. And I have no logical explanation for this, I just... I do this. I read about us, things fans write."Being the jealous bitch Hongjoong is, he asks: "Have you ever read anything about you and other members?" And he expects an obvious yes. This isn't about preferences, right? It's just curiosity. Appreciating fans' work."No. Just...us," Yunho admits, looking down on his blanket as if it's the most interesting thing in the room. Hongjoong can disagree because that,  _that thing_  he just read, is far more interesting.   
There's also a part of him that is stupidly happy. Everyone knows he's had a fat crush on the taller boy since like forever."Do you wanna ... Do what they did?" He can't believe he's asking that. If Yunho turns him down it'll be even more awkward.   
The younger man looks at him, eyes still wide, but this time, he looks surprised instead of terrified. "Hyung?" He doesn't sound repulsed so Hongjoong takes that as a good sign. And he really, really wants Yunho.  
He takes his hands and places them back on his body, pressing himself closer to Yunho's chest."Is that a yes? I really want to suck your dick, Yunho." Holy shit, he said it. He actually said that. Out loud. To  _Yunho_ .   
He stares at the other one's face to see his reaction, now terrified himself.  
Yunho is looking back at him, unreadable expression. Then, finally, he brushes Hongjoong's hair out of his face and gently touches his face, small smile playing on his lips."No one got their dick sucked in the story, though," he chuckles, thump sweeping across his lower lip. Hongjoong, being the confident gay he is, takes the opportunity to open his mouth and let Yunho's finger slide in. Yunho chokes as he watches his leader doing things to his thumb that should definitely be illegal.He wants him. He wants Hongjoong so bad it hurts,but he also wants the older to know, that he's not going to take advantage of him. And because Hongjoong is shaken up from his nightmare, Yunho feels a little weird doing this. He doesn't want him to regret things later, or ruin their band's dynamics just because he can't keep his pants on.But then Hongjoong moans around his damn finger and asks Yunho to kiss him. He sounds so wrecked already and Yunho can literally feel his brain leaving his body and his dick taking over instead.  
He pulls his hand away and leans in, finally kissing him, after all those months of wanting nothing else. He kisses him slow, still giving him time to back out if he wants to, but Hongjoong kisses him back hungrily, gripping his shirt in his small hands, whimpering into Yunho's lips. He tastes like sleep and in any other situation it would be gross, but Yunho couldn't care less at this moment.  He tangles his fingers in Hongjoong's hair and as his phone locks itself and the room's dark again, he notices that the fanfiction was in fact correct, and his skin looks great, contrasting with Hongjoong bright hair. It's something he could definitely get used to.  
Testing the waters, he tugs at the dyed locks, watching the leader's reactions. It might be a little weird that he's kissing him with his eyes open, but he just can't get enough of him and wants to see everything he can, to remember it, for...later activities.The taller grabs Hongjoong by his butt and moves him on top himself, holding the smaller man close to his chest while sliding his hands under Hongjoong's shorts. The older breaks the kiss to moan brokenly as Yunho's cold hands make contact with his heated skin."I really want to suck you off," he says, breathless. Yunho's dick twitches at the sound of his voice."In a minute, baby. Gotta take care of you first," he says as he flips them over, then reaches behind Hongjoong to turn on a little reading lamp he had on his bedpost. Hongjoong looks beautiful like this, face flushed, lips parted. His pupils are blown wide and he looks  _wrecked_ . Yunho gets off on that."Do you really want this, hyung?" He asks, all serious now, even though his boner is telling him to shut the hell up and take Hongjoong."Yes, yeah, have wanted this for a while," he seems like he's not really thinking about what he's saying and Yunho can't have that. No matter how much he wants Hongjoong and everything he has to offer, this is a big step they're taking and he needs to make sure they're both aware."Hyung, Hongjoong, baby," he says, softly, while kissing Hongjoong's forehead. He regrets it immediately because the older man is sweaty, but he loves him so that's okay. "Focus on me for a little bit, can you do that?" Hongjoong nods, lower lip trembling as if he's about to cry. Yunho definitely should not find that arousing but he does."I need to make sure you want this, okay? I don't wanna take advantage of you.""You're not," Hongjoong swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing in process. Yunho can't help but kiss him there. "I've wanted this, I told you. I've been crushing on you since forever, Yunho. So please,  _please,_ for the love of God, just touch me already."Yunho smiles, wide and stupid and loving, and leans in to start kissing Hongjoong's neck, nibbling on his jaw. "I mean, how could I not when you asked me so nicely." He chuckles, kissing the smaller man on the mouth quickly, before sliding his cold hands under the leader's shirt, pulling it over his head.   
Hongjoong is tiny and very skinny but Yunho still likes him just the way he is, because he's a goner for the older man.Once he's free from that useless piece of clothing, Yunho starts kissing his chest, teasing his nipples with the tip of his tongue, and the sounds Hongjoong makes are like heaven to him."Don't tease me, Yunho," the leader arches his back, rubbing his groin against Yunho's thigh. That gives the younger an idea."You think you could cum just from rubbing yourself on me?" he asks, thumbs still teasing his obviously very much sensitive nipples. He wants to fuck Hongjoong, no doubt, but he also wants to do it under different circumstances. They've been pining for one another for so long, he wants it to be special."I could," Hongjoong replies, a little out of breath as he actually rubs his dick against the exposed skin of Yunho's thigh. "But i really want you to touch me, please, darling."   
It's the petname that drives Yunho absolutely crazy.He pulls off the shorter man's shorts and tries not to stare at his dick for too long. It's a dick, like any other, not that he has seen many of them in his short life. But this one is kind of  _special_  because it's Hongjoong's and he's whipped like that.He undresses himself and sits back on his calves, just admiring the piece of art that is Kim Hongjoong. He's tiny and maybe bit too skinny, but he's also the most beautiful in every way possible. Yunho can't take that anymore so he pulls the older on his lap, kissing him passionately. "I really wanna fuck your thighs," he whispers into Hongjoong's lips. The other man moans at that."Yes, uh, please." He digs his nails into Yunho's back. "Please tell me you have lube. I'm not gonna do that without lube, that shit is not nice without it."  
 _Yunho chuckles, reaching_ __under_ _ his mattres and shows Hongjoong triumphantly the small bottle. "San's one nosy bitch," he chuckles when Hongjoong rises an eyebrow. Then he nods and turns around, Yunho now facing his back. He pours some of the gel onto his fingers, warming it up a little bit before spreading it on the inside of Hongjoong's thighs. Then he puts some more on his hand and lubes up his dick. He's afraid he'll cum the moment he finally slides in-between the leader's thighs and the reality is not that far from that but he manages to stop himself.Hongjoong feels like heaven around him and if this is what his thighs feel like, he can't imagine what it'd be like to be  _inside_  him. And he wants that really bad.  
Finally coming back to his senses, he wraps his hand around the older man's cock, synchronizing his hips with his fist. Hongjoong is a moaning mess, digging his short nails anywhere he could reach. Yunho can't help himself but bite his bony shoulder as he cums, whole body trembling. The leader whimpers at the sight of the mess on his own thighs and grinds back into Yunho, urging him to finally make him cum, too.The grand finale isn't that grand after all, they're both sweat slicked, messy and out of breath."Is the real thing better than what you were reading about?" Hongjoong asks, still panting. He rolls off of him, face down into the pillow. Yunho fights back the urge to smack his butt just because it's  _right there._ "I don't know. In there, I had a twelve-inch dick and you were able to cum untouched."Hongjoong smacks the mattress, probably hoping it's Yunho. "I told you I  _could_ , I just wanted you to touch me more. I'll show you next time, though."Yunho smiles, laying down next to the older, ignoring the gross sound their sweaty bodies made at the contact. "There will be a next time?"Hongjoong turns his head to the side, grinning at his dongsaeng. "You bet your pretty ass there will. I still didn't get to suck you off."Yunho smiles at him again, still very fondly. "Let's take a shower,hyung, so we can go back to sleep.""Nope," Hongjoong murmurs, half asleep already. "Hongjoongie gets really sleepy after orgasms, you gotta let him sleep."  
If he wasn't so damn cute, he'd kick his ass out of his bed because he's making a mess on his freshly changed bedsheets but what can he do? He still loves him, even when he's gross like this."Fine then, but you're putting this into the washing machine in the morning," he huffs out and lies down beside him, arms securely around the tiny man's waist. But Hongjoong is fast asleep by then and he didn't hear a word Yunho said.***San opens the door to their dorm apartment and steps in as quietly as possible. He's the first one to come home and wants to surprise Yunho and Hongjoong. They're surely not expecting him.What  _he_ was not expecting is finding the two older men on the living room couch, fast asleep, with just a blanket covering their otherwise naked bodies. San doesn't dare to touch the blanket and try to cover them properly, god knows what he'd see and he's still too young and innocent to see  _that_ .He notices Yunho's phone on the coffee table, unlocked. Curiosity gets the best of him and San leans closer, looking at what's on the screen. _His hair looked especially good that day, both on stage and off, but nothing could compare to how his locks looked gripped in his hand, the color contrasting to his pale skin, all the while his sinful lips let out the filthiest moans._ He could recognize the words anywhere, anytime. He wrote them. It's his fanfiction that he wrote not so long ago as a joke.But now, seeing his two bandmates, who were clearly reading that, it slowly dawns on him - the room they're in, the position, the scary red marks all over Hongjoong's navel. They were  _recreating_ his fanfiction. San doesn't know if he should cry or laugh.He quickly puts the phone down, locking it - just in case - and retreats to his and Yunho's shared room. A big mistake. The room's a mess, clothes everywhere, most of which belong to Hongjoong, and a bottle of lube peaking out from underneath Yunho's mattress.San's definitely closer to crying at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_candystyx_) ! Come talk to me, if you wanna :)


End file.
